Happily Ever After
by frozenviolinbrony
Summary: After the great thaw, Hans is sent to prison for his actions, however, Elsa feels something between them; something special...


He had lost. The one thing he dreamed about, crushed to pieces. There was no way now that he could be noticed by his family anymore. He would go back to being the invisible kid, the youngest of 13, the one who never achieved anything, the loser. A lonely tear ran down his face as the guards, commanded by Queen Elsa of Arendelle, threw him in a cold, dark prison cell. His rage bursted into a storm of fists thrown at the wall. His face was red with anger and humiliation as he sat down and simply started crying. Hours and hours of tormented sobs and salty tears, but what Hans was not aware of, was that he had a sole spectator to his pitiful act. She just sat there, in complete silence, watching him discharge his repressed feelings. "You know you had it coming", said Elsa, in a voice as cold as herself, "there is no excuse for what you almost did", in here, her voice almost broke, but she re-established her coldness. He stared back at her, surprised, angered and humiliated at the presence of the Snow Queen, whom he had tried to kill, along with her sister. They stood like that for a long time, and he just said: "You don't know my life", with a voice almost like a sob, and he went back to the solitude and darkness of his prison cell. Hans hid amongst the shadows, so that Elsa couldn't see him cry. He was a disgrace, he could hear her mother telling him the exact same words he had told Anna when her heart was frozen: "If only there was someone out there who loved you". Hans cried at the memory, a desperate and hurt cry. He was in pain, agonizing, but without dying. He was no longer aware of Elsa's presence anymore, so he continued to discharge his feelings and memories. But Elsa wouldn't leave. He felt pity for the prince, a childhood ruined by an uncaring family, and his plans to reunite with them, frustrated. Elsa finally left Hans alone, and she returned to the happiness of his kingdom. But even the joyful distractions that Arendelle offered her queen couldn't distract her from what she'd seen down at the dungeons. His eyes, big and glowing, beautiful as the sunset, but with a pain only she knew: bigger than the Northern Mountain, stronger than anything on Earth, the pain of solitude. Elsa couldn't sleep, there was pity in her heart, but something else, something she didn't know, but it felt good and bad at the same time. Hans felt it too. He wanted to hate Elsa so much, but he just couldn't. He didn't feel sad only about his plans being foiled, but also about what he'd become. He felt remorse and guilt for almost killing such a beautiful person, someone strong and independent, but that lived in fear and pain: Queen Elsa. There was a blizzard that night. And Hans's sobs stopped as he admired the beauty of the snowstorm. There was something between them, something special, something strong. Elsa went down again, to her surprise, and Hans was waiting for her. He bowed and greeted her in the most chivalrous way possible. She felt flattered, and was about to say something nice, when she remembered what he had done, she remembered how he almost killed her sister, how he broke Anna's heart, filled with hope and illusions. Elsa remembered, and couldn't forgive. He saw it in her face and said, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry for what I did. You see I was blinded by ambition; my childhood was a horrible combination of solitude and sadness, and…", as he was about to state how he expected to at least be noticed by his brothers by being King of Arendelle, Elsa simply left. He understood, but what he didn't see were the tears in her eyes. She cried, not because of what he'd done, but because they were so similar, they both knew the torture of solitude, but she couldn't do this to her, she couldn't do this to Anna. Falling in love with the person that almost killed you and your sister only to get your kingdom? That was basically masochistic, but there was something in his eyes that made her soar, that made her feel safe and understood…, something she knew could only be one thing: love. And so, she returned every day, at the same hour. She started feeling comfortable with him, even in the rotting underground dungeons of Arendelle. She brought him food and drink, and they talked and laughed for hours, because they had so much to talk about, it was as if they were made for each other, always finishing each other's sentences (and sandwiches). She could feel it, something she had only felt before for Anna: love, true love. And Hans felt it too, bigger than what he felt with Anna. They were happy with each other, and that was all that mattered to them. Time passed so fast when for Hans when he was with Elsa, that he felt his 10 years in prison as a nothing, partly because Elsa had secretly talked to the jury to reduce his sentence to 7 years. They were happy, but Anna saw them, and was filled with anger, but there was something else, something she had never felt before: jealousy. She talked with Kristoff, but he told her to calm down, that Elsa was a smart girl and surely wouldn't let herself be tricked by that douche, but Elsa was indeed in love with Hans, and Anna knew had to make things right. 


End file.
